madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness: Project Nexus
Madness: Project Nexus is a Madness Combat game. It was also unofficially referred to as 'Madness Interactive 2' by Krinkels. It was released on March 25th, 2012. The current version is V1.7, last updated May 30th, 2012. The development team is as follows- *Krinkels did art duties and design. *The-Swain programmed all features and groundwork for the combat system from scratch. *Cheshyre provided most of the soundtrack, Devin Martin provided the track Killbot and its remix. *Luis designed the UI and menu system *Afro-Ninja and Mike provided code support at various times. The game focuses on an episode-based gameplay, with different characters to play as, along with an arena mode where you can create your own character and upgrade your gear and weapons. New stages and episodes will be released in future updates. There will be 3 Episodes in total, with an appearance from the entire Madness Combat cast. The game is sponsored by Newgrounds.com. ''Madness: Project Nexus on Newgrounds '' Teaser Trailer for Project Nexus Features The following is a list of confirmed features of Madness Project Nexus. *New weapons, as realistic as possible. *The game has an Episode-Stage based gameplay system. New episodes and sets of stages will be released later in future updates. There will be 3 Episodes in total. *Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable characters (in Story Mode). *Subject 1v02P_6 as a playable, fully customizable character (in Arena Combat Mode). *An Arena Combat Mode, where you play as your custom character as you fight to upgrade your gear/stats/squad. *A Zombie Arena Mode, an alternate of Arena Mode, featuring only zombies. *A large variety of foes. *Fight along side AI characters. *Almost every gun has a black, silver, and gold version. All pistols have laser-guided or silenced versions. *A wide variety of medals to earn. Unreleased Features *Jesus as a playable character http://the-swain.newgrounds.com/news/post/686581 *Paintball and RPG Modes http://krinkels.newgrounds.com/news/post/688995 *Dual wielding, grappling, executions http://the-swain.newgrounds.com/news/post/704479 *Body shields, Legendary skill tree (Comments Section) http://the-swain.newgrounds.com/news/post/718403/5 *Episode 1.5 http://the-swain.newgrounds.com/news/post/728600 *Luis as a hireable squadmate. (Comments Section) http://the-swain.newgrounds.com/news/post/728600 *A larger selection of shotguns. (Comments Section) http://the-swain.newgrounds.com/news/post/728600 *New 'robocop' armor and Auto Beretta 92 http://the-swain.newgrounds.com/news/post/728600 *Possibility of new explosive weapons and/or additions to the M203.http://comments.deviantart.com/4/17238030/2653269642 Controls *'WASD:' Moves the character. (Double tap to run) *'Mouse:' Aim. *'Left Click:' Fire/attack. *'Left Click (Hold):' Auto fire/attack. *'Q:' Swap between primary and secondary weapons. *'E:' Throw current weapon, pick up weapon (When unarmed) *'R:' Reload. *'Spacebar: '''Dodge/block,open doors,interact. *'Shift:' Bullet-time.(When bar is not empty) Enemy Types *'Grunt:' A basic enemy type, no special abilities. *'1337 agent:' The second most basic, increased chance of dodging, can perform special attacks*. *'A.T.P. engineer:' Same abilities as 1337s, increased chance of dodging, also possess a Tac-Bar. *'A.T.P. soldat:' Same abilities as engineers, increased chance of dodging, stronger Tac-Bar. *'G03LM:' Unique enemy, Cannot by damaged until helmet is knocked off with melee attacks, may knock down player with melee attacks causing the player to drop his currently held weapon. *'Zombie:' Same abilities as grunts, but cannot use weapons. Will drain the player's Tac-Bar on contact. Upon depletion, the player will be instantly killed. ''*Special Attack: A special attack can be executed by grunts, 1337 agents, both A.T.P. types, and G03LMs. A special attack is a charged attack that, when performed, will knock down the player, penetrate the player's Tac-Bar and cause damage. It can be prevented by killing the opponent or by dodging the attack at the last second. Gameplay Story Mode The Story Mode gameplay consists of an Episode with multiple stages that are unlocked as the previous stages are completed. Within each stage, up to four characters can be playable (One player, 3 AI). Before starting the stage, the player can choose which character to play as, and which characters to set as the AI. Each stage consists of different rooms, each room must be cleared of enemies before proceeding to the next. Each stage has a specific goal or objective, which must be completed in order to finish the stage. Weapons dropped by enemies may be picked up if you are not holding a weapon. You may hold up to two weapons at once. Special weapons, such as Sanford's Hook cannot be discarded. Sanford's hook, which is a melee weapon, also acts as a ranged weapon when the throw button (E) is pressed. It then returns to Sanford. Along with a health bar, you also have a TAC-BAR. The TAC BAR conists of four bars, and recharges over time. When you are hit, the TAC-BAR loses a bar. As long as the bar does not empty, your health with not degrade. A.T.P. engineers and A.T.P. soldats also have TAC-BARs of their own how many bars they have is depending on what difficulty you set it to. Each time an enemy is killed, the bullet-time meter increases. Once it is full, the player may press Shift to enter bullet-time, where all movements are reduced to slow motion. However, certain perks in Arena Combat Mode keeps the player's movement speed intact. However, having low health will end bullet-time prematurely. Interactive items, such as lockers, can be opened with the spacebar to reveal extra weaponry, or to prime explosives on objects to destroy them. Arena Combat Mode {C Arena Mode is a game mode where you play as Subject 1v02P_6, your own unique, customizable character and play through the Nexus Training Program. Stats, Weapons, and Equipment can be upgraded and bought as you level up your character in the Gear Shop. You can also hire squadmates to fight alongside you in the arena. Each time you complete a wave (or die) you will earn a set amount of cash and experience based on your performance. Using this cash you can purchase weapons, gear, and hire squadmates. If you die during a wave, the next time you enter the arena you will start over at Wave 1. You will also lose the weapon you were carrying, but you will retain your armor and secondary weapon (if you have one). The current wave limit is unknown. When you level up, you are given 3 skill points and 3 stat points to spend. Stats enhance your combat, whilst skills increase your efficiency with certain weapons. After every 5 points that are spent on a certain stat or skill, a perk is unlocked. Each stat and skill have a max at 30 points. There is no limit to what level can be reached. Squadmates Squadmates tend to be very expensive to hire (depending on their level), but can be very useful if equiped properly. Mercenaries tend to range from as low as $700, and reaching costs of as much as $4,500. At the Hire Merc screen, it will display the name of the mercenary, their level, and their primary skill. After hiring a mercenary, they will become your squadmate and have the capablity to level up. After that, you can decided when/which squadmates to bring into waves. You can also equip them with gear, but you cannot change their stats. During a wave, your squadmates will be signified with a green belt, if they die, you will lose them, and will be removed from your squad. You can have as many as you want, but can only use up to 6 squadmates in combat with max. Leadership. Each each time you earn one Leadership perk, you gain the ability to use one additional squadmate. There are 9 special mercs your can hire: Hank, Sanford, Deimos, Jesus, Tricky, Krinkles, Blockhead, The Swain, and Cheshyre. {C Image:Blockhead Nexus.png| Blockhead Image:Krinkels Nexus.png| Krinkels Image:Cheshyre Nexus.png| Cheshyre Image:Swain Nexus.png| The Swain Arena Waves As Version 1.5, the waves system goes something like this; *Wave 1: Grunts, hand-to-hand combat, grunts armed with melee weapons appear near the end. About 24 AAHW Units. *Wave 2: Introduces enemies with pistols. *Wave 3-4: Mostly grunts, a first few l33t agents, mostly pistols, some melee. About 33 AAHW Units. *Wave 5-6: Half agents, Half grunts. One of the 33 AAHW Units will be an A.T.P., appearing at the end of the wave. *Wave 7-11: Similar ratio of agents to grunts, but 41 AAHW Units including one A.T.P. engineer. *Wave 12: First G03LM Mk1 (These appear every 12 waves until Wave 36) in addition to 41 AAHW Units. *Wave 13-16: Introduces use of more advanced weaponry like SMGs, shotguns, and machine guns. 49 AAHW Units. *Wave 17-28: One A.T.P. soldat at the end of each wave. No grunts. A.T.P. engineer usage scaled up. Engineer to agent ratio goes up steadily. NOTE: AAHW Unit Count Unknown after Wave 24. *Wave 24: Two G03LM Mk1s in addition to 49 enemy units. *Wave 29-30: Many A.T.P engineers and soldats, few l33t agents. *Wave 31-35: No l33t agents; A.T.P engineers and soldats only. *Wave 36: Three G03LM Mk1s, along with A.T.P. soldats. *Wave 37-48: One-Three G03LM Mk2(s), one-three G03LM Mk1(s), only A.T.P. soldats *Wave 49-???: One-three G03LM Mk2(s), one-three G03LM Mk1 , Only A.T.P. soldats. Zombie Arena Mode {C An alternate version of Arena Combat Mode, Zombie Arena Mode features a new arena, similar to a side scroller. You must be Level 30 or higher to enter. You still play as Subject 1v02P_6, with all the same stats and squadmates. There are two cardboard boxes for cover in the arena. The enemies consist of nothing but zombies. Enemies ranging from zombies grunts, l33t agents, A.T.P. engineers and soldats are featured, along with zombie G03LMs. The music featured in Zombie Arena Mode is unique to the mode, mixed by Cheshyre. Progress when advancing waves stays the same for both modes, but enemies appear at different waves. The only two differences, are that money is gained in much higher quantities when completing waves and levels go up faster. Zombies in this mode behave in a unique way. They often change between slow and fast speeds, and usually take a few bullets before collapsing. They have an increased sense of attention and are sensitive to gunfire although some of them ignore the sound of gun fire and stand and stare in a direction until someone grabs their attention. Some zombies may carry weapons, but unless melee, they will likely not use it. If attacked in close range by a zombie, you will become immobile, as the zombie slowly consumes your TAC-Bar. The player must mash the movement keys (WASD) to escape the grasp of the zombie. If the player fails to do this, the zombie will instantly kill the player upon depleting the TAC-Bar. Squadmates cannot escape zombies on their own, so the player must simply kill the zombie attacking their squadmate before they are instantly killed. Zombie Arena Waves As Version 1.7, the waves system goes something like this; *Wave 1: Only zombie grunts *Waves 2-4: Mostly zombie grunts, One 1337 Zombie at the end *Waves 5-8: A mixture of zombie grunts and 1337, one A.T.P. engineer zombie at the end *Waves 9-15: Same as waves 5-8, but with the inclusion of a zombie G03LM at the end (wave 11) *Wave 16: Same as waves 5-8 but with two zombie G03LMs at the end *Wave 17-???: No zombie grunts, mainly zombie 1337 and A.T.P engineers, one zombie G03LM appears halfway though, at the end two zombie G03LMS and an A.T.P. soldat zombie. Story Mode Episodes 'Episode 1: Project Nexus' A plan to stop Project Nexus is at hand. Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable in this episode. ''1-A Jail'' "In order to bring about the destruction of the Nexus Project and the Nexus Training Program, Hank has been hired to enlist the help of incarcerated agents Sanford and Deimos." Hank is the only playable character in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate Sanford and Deimos and help them escape. ''1-B Armory'' "We're in danger of Nexus Units advancing their equipment loadouts. Hank is required elsewhere, so Sanford and Deimos will have to infiltrate the Armory and put an end to the Nexus weapon stockpile." Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate all weapons crates in the Armory and destroy them. ''1-C Com-Tower'' "Opposition is getting stiff. The probability of hitting the Headquaters of Project Nexus with any reliability will be nil unless we can disrupt its communications array." Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate all communications terminals and destroy them. ''1-D Barracks'' "With Nexus Units reeling from the satelite blackout, we may now launch a stealth strike against their most precious and plentiful resource: their manpower. Kill them all!" Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to kill all enemies within the Barracks. ''1-E Recon Hut'' "With the Communication Tower down and the Barracks totally obliterated, the Nexus has been forced to adapt. Engineers have been dispatched to convert a nearby Recon Hut into a new Com-Tower. Disable the facility." Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to find the newly put up communications terminal and destroy it. ''1-F Stronghold'' "Intercepted transmissions report the deployment of new G03LM Mk1 units for training at the Nexus Stronghold. Infiltrate the facility, learn what you can, and eliminate this new threat." Sanford and Deimos are playable charaters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to kill all the G03LM enemies within the Stronghold. To kill the G03LMs, you must hit them with melee attacks until their faceplate falls off. Then, you must shoot their head: they are immune to attacks on any other armored part of their body and most melee attacks will not reach their heads. ''1-G Bar'' "It's time to prepare for the final assault on the Nexus Headquarters. A nearby bar is operating as a front for a munitions depot, and hitting the location will benefit us twofold: we'll be well-equipped for the final battle, and Nexus morale will plummet." Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to get to the munitions deposit. This is also the stage where you fight the G03LM Mk2. It should be noted that a large majority of the weapons in this stage are bottles. The G03LM Mk2 has armor triple the strength of a G03LM Mk1's armor. Each time you crack the armor of the G03LM Mk2, it will become angry and use its secondary weapon, a 20mm Minigun, to try to put a stop to your rampage. ''1-H Nexus H.Q. "Agents Sanford and Deimos will follow Hank into the heart of Project Nexus and eliminate all threats. The Nexus Training Program is still a mystery to us. Discover what you can, and take no prisoners." Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to uncover Project Nexus. Mag Agent: N is the final boss of this stage. On Floor B-1, where the terminal to release the first set of spikes is, the Binary sword can be found in a wall safe. 'Episode 1.5' It has been confirmed by Krinkels and The-Swain that before releasing Episode 2, an Episode 1.5 will be released to help better explain events that will happen in the future. It will help to explain the backstory to Project Nexus, and will feature Jesus as the main focus in his debut as a playable character. The episode also may also explain the events that took place after Hank left after mission 1-A. It is also most likely that zombies will debut as an enemy in Story Mode in this episode. Screenshots What.jpg|The first screenshot of Story Mode. What2.jpg|An early leaked screenshot of Jesus in Episode 1.5. what3.jpg|An early leaked screenshot, showing Sanford as a playable character in Arena Combat Mode. what4.jpg|The screenshot The-Swain released. 424172 316164378438055 103268429727652 809432 171324487 n.jpg|A screenshot taken from the Teaser of the Gear Shop. Madnessnexus.png|The main menu, as seen during the initial release. Special Squadmates.png|The bonus characters on Arena Mode 273965 0290310393-update1-5a.png.png|A screenshot The-Swain released of Episode 1.5. 550998_396654580389034_1294566467_n.jpg|A screenshot relased on Facebook by Krinkels. Probably a level for the update 1.8 Medals *'Mercy (5 Points):' Don't kill any traitors or cowards in Mission 1-A. *'Slaughter Rank: Greenhorn (5 Points):' Kill 50 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Nexus Victory Easy (10 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Easy Difficulty. *'Nexus Victory Normal (10 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Normal Difficulty. *'Slaughter Rank: Bloodied (10 Points):' Kill 200 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Impaler (10 Points):' Kill 350 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Savior's Sword: (25 Points):' Find Jesus' hidden blade in story mode. *'Nexus Victory Hard (25 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Hard Difficulty. *'Slaughter Rank: Wargod (25 Points):' Kill 600 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Psychopath (25 Points):' Kill 1000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Seas of Blood (25 Points):' Kill 2000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Impossible (50 Points):' Kill 5000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Greater than 9000 (50 Points):' Kill 9001 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Do What Comes Natural (100 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Hard Difficulty without playing as Hank. *'Slaughter Rank: Genocider (100 Points):' Kill 53,594 enemies in Arena Mode (Pfffft Good Luck!) *'MEDAL Can You Hear Me Now (5 points): '''Listen to the secret tutorial text. Version History Trivia *The game was originally called "Madness Interactive 2", as stated here. *The game was originally submitted under the Movies category. *Hank is seen in his common MC7 appearance, instead of his most recent MC10 looks. *In Story Mode, when your character dies, fuzzy, random messages flashes across the screen such as "YOU CANNOT DIE!", and "GET UP!", similar to when Tricky revived Hank in MC7. This only occurs on easy and normal difficulties - you aren't revived on Hard. *The Swain confirmed that Jesus will make an appearance as a playable character later on, and that he will have powers like resurrection and bullet deflecting. *All of the guns found in the game have three different color forms. A dark colored version, a gray or white version, and a golden version. *This is the second time a color other than black or gray is aplied to any gun, the first being the P90. *The best weapon in the game is the M-249 for it's ammo, But, the most powerful weapon is the FN FAL. *In Arena Combat Mode, when you reload and take out the stock and put a new one in, switch to your other weapon before he puts the stock in and the stock will still be on the floor, switch back to your primary weapon, and the stock is still there, but still unloaded, so you can do this over and over again without reloading. *Episode 2 of Project Nexus will be longer than Episode 1. *In the first level of Episode 1, at some point the tutorial will talk about the TAC-Bar. If you stay in the room and let the text say all he has to say, you will unlock a secret medal. *This is the second time bruising from punches has been seen, The first is when Mag Agent V4 receving blows from Mag Hank in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. *In Arena Mode, it's possible to hire the henchmen named "Heisenberg" and "Pinkman". This is a reference to the AMC series "Breaking Bad". *In Arena Mode, there is a medal "Slaughter Rank : Genocider" Which is Acheved when you kill 53,594 ememies. This may be a referance to the Dead Rising Zombie Genocider achievement in which you kill the entire population of Willamette, Colorado being 53,594 people. *In Arena Mode, it is possible to hire a charecter named "Alucard". This is most likely a referance to Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. *In Arena Mode, if an enemy is hiding behind a barrel, the round will sometimes end if there are no other enemies left. *In Arena Mode, even if you have max stats, you will still gain upgrade points which then further on you'll Have nothing to do with them. *It is possible to take all four bars of the TAC-bar away at once. *If you open the game in a Flash Decompiler, the name of the Arena Mode's main character can be seen : SUPERAGENT. *In arena mode, there is no limit to what wave or level your character can reach. *When the tactics stat is full up, your TAC-BAR is 91, however, when you exit arena mode and re-enter it is reduced to 71 but is restored when you level up. *In Arena Mode, three mercs to be recruited are Lebowski, Walter, and Donny. This is believed to be a reference to the cult classic Cohen Brothers film "The Big Lebowski." *Zombies will play a key role in Episode 2. *In Arena Mode, two mercs are named Mordecai and Rigby. This could be a reference to the TV show, Regular Show. *As of the 1.7 release, the G36 is incorrectly named as the IMI TAR-21 in the Arena Mode armory. *It is possible to acquire a gun with a silencer, scope, and guiding laser all on the gun. *In Arena Mode, the stats of the protagonists (Hank, Sandford, Deimos, etc.) may not be as it seems there. One example of this is that in story mode and the main series, Hank can deflect bullets back at oponents, but in Arena Mode his DEX stat is not at a level where he can do that. Other example is when Sanford and Deimos do slow flips, but in the main episodes they can be seen jumping or backfliping much faster. *It has been recently stated by The-Swain that there will be an Episode 1.5, between Episodes 1 and 2, with plenty of armor, guns, and other features. It will also feature a backstory behind Project Nexus. Krinkels Futher confirmed that Jesus will be the main character on episode 1.5 Category:Games Category:Madness: Project Nexus